An organic electroluminescent display is a current-type light-emitting device with an organic electroluminescent material as a light emitting body. When classified according to a driving mode, the organic electroluminescent display can be divided into an organic electroluminescent display of a passive driving type and an organic electroluminescent display of an active driving type; wherein, the organic electroluminescent display of the active driving type has a low driving voltage, which is applicable to high-definition and large-size display, but with a complicated fabrication process, and a high production cost.